


the money shot

by fan_nerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: Victor's hands are still in the same position they'd been in before his tiny boyfriend had stammered out his question. He'd closed his book, put his hands over it, and let his reading glasses fall down his nose to stare at Yuuri in awe. "So, in summary, you would like to..." His voice lilts over the English in his mouth and his tone is calm. "Come on my face?"In response, Yuuri immediately buries his face in his hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here i am, back at it again, embarrassed w/ myself
> 
> @ep 6, sure do wish victor and yuuri would kiss in canon and release this god forsaken tension!!

Yuuri fidgets for a long moment, blushing red from his collar to his scalp.

Victor's hands are still in the same position they'd been in before his tiny boyfriend had stammered out his question. He'd closed his book, put his hands over it, and let his reading glasses fall down his nose to stare at Yuuri in awe. "So, in summary, you would like to..." His voice lilts over the English in his mouth and his tone is calm. " _Come on my face?_ "

"Oh my  _god_ ," Yuuri groans, flushing darker, pressing his palms to his eyelids. "Just forget it! Forget I ever said anything."

As if snapping out of a trance, Victor lights up and grins widely. "I did not say that I did not like the idea, love. I only asked you for clarification."

Yuuri falls to the floor suddenly, Victor's pleasant laughter echoing in his ears. His voice is muffled and heated as he mutters, "What the hell is there to clarify?" Victor puts one of his hands on the crown of the huddled man's head.

"May I ask why you are interested in this?" Victor slides out of the chair and sits on the floor with his legs spread into a V. As soon as Yuuri looks up, he pats his legs to encourage the brunette to come and sit between them.

The Japanese man tries to fight off his oncoming shame by burrowing further into his own knees. "I don't...know, Victor. You're so..." His voice trails off for a moment before he continues, "Beautiful, and perfect, and sometimes I just want to know that..."

He stops himself from saying,  _I just want to prove that you're really mine_. After taking a few deep breaths, he looks up to see the silver-haired Russian beaming at him and he flushes all over again. Yuuri finds it infuriating that he can't seem to do anything except stare at Victor in awe, even after all this time.

"There is nothing wrong with a little affirmation," Victor hums, draping himself over the other man's back. His stubbly chin comes against Yuuri's smooth cheek and the Japanese man stubbornly refuses to lock eyes with his boyfriend. "You have not even managed to ask me how I might feel about you doing this."

"Don't tease me, I'm serious," Yuuri replies softly, trying to keep his breathing even as he pulls Victor's arm over his chest and lets his legs fall so that they are crossed on the floor. He turns to kiss Victor and sucks in a breath. "Would you mind? I mean, if I came on your face."

Victor purrs, dragging his long, thin fingers down Yuuri's chest. Yuuri's breathing is coming fast and he's really trying his damnedest not to pay attention to the heat pooling in his groin. Still, this is literally how it led up to them having sex four days ago, with Victor toying Yuuri's buttons open, panting on the cusp of his ear, and asking how Yuuri had wanted him.

 _Damn it,_ Yuuri thinks.

Victor licks Yuuri's neck and lets his wandering hands roam his boyfriend's currently clothed chest. "Of course I would not mind, love. Do you have any other requests?"

Yuuri can barely think, let alone form a response. "I don't know," he murmurs, curling fingers underneath Victor's chin and licking the taller man's thin lips. "Do  _you_?"

The Russian flushes at that, lips curling into a triumphant smirk. "You know how much I love it when you take charge, darling."

Yuuri licks his own lips hungrily before scurrying off of the floor and pulling Victor up with him.

//

As soon as they tumble into the bed, Victor shucks his clothing off and lies on the sheets, happily naked. Yuuri tenderly traces old kiss marks and nail scratches on Victor's sides and chest. He remains composed as he leans over the taller man, knees digging into the mattress and sinking it where their combined weight burdens the bed. He sucks a particularly bruising kiss into Victor's left thigh and the older man hisses, fingers tangled in Yuuri's hair and across his shoulders. After he leaves the mark, he stares at it with pride and pulls away from Victor to adjust his wardrobe.

Victor trembles the moment Yuuri starts undressing slowly, pulling his sweatshirt off to reveal a necklace with a ring on its cusp. Victor wears its' match around his neck as well, but the ring is currently sweaty and caught behind his right shoulder.

He unbuttons his jeans after glancing behind him to make sure Victor is hungrily watching his performance. Satisfied that Victor's hands are white-knuckled in the sheets while Yuuri's out of his reach, Yuuri runs a hand through his hair with his pants hanging off of his hips, and smiles back at Victor, who groans in response. A moment later, he steps out of his clothes.

" _Yuuri_ ," Victor whines, bucking impatiently. Yuuri comes back to the bed and, without warning, he drops the weight of his torso on Victor's abs and takes excessive pleasure in the older man's answering wheeze.

Yuuri softly cards his hands through Victor's hair, pulse thrumming as Victor just shallowly  _breathes._ Yuuri adjusts his position so that he barely grazes Victor's half-formed erection. They both exhale at the motion and Yuuri smiles quietly.

Victor lifts his arms and Yuuri falls into them, kissing him sloppily and rutting their groins together like they're both horny teenagers. Yuuri nibbles at Victor's lips until the older man is breathless, and then he pulls back to reach down and touch himself.

Yuuri draws his lower lip into his mouth and looks down at Victor under his full lashes, flushed across the bridge of his nose and his chest. As soon as he pulls three long strokes, he carefully pushes his lush ass onto Victor's dick and hums when Victor hisses.

Yuuri lets his bangs fall on Victor's cheek as he shifts so that he's arching his legs over Victor's face. He can study the mess of curly pubic hairs and see the shiny gloss of pre-come at the head of Yuuri's penis and his blue eyes are shimmering. "You're so beautiful, Victor." Yuuri whispers the reverie, breath coming unnaturally quickly as he edges towards orgasm.

"Ah, but so are you, Yuuri," Victor assures him, trailing long fingers up the small of Yuuri's back before taking the smaller man's dick in hand. "I can tell you are close. You should aim carefully."

"God, shit, you can't just  _say_ that," Yuuri hisses, wrapping his hand around Victor's on his own dick and trying not to drown in the pleasure of realizing one of his fantasies.

Just moments after they start breathing heavily in sync, Yuuri feels a rush and mutters a quick warning. Come spurts in one thick glob right over Victor's left cheek and nearly into his mouth. Yuuri flops goofily next to him as the Russian man brushes his sweaty bangs of his face and ruts against Yuuri's ass until he himself comes. They lie together, breathing quietly.

Yuuri just stares at him, because despite moving a few minutes after Yuuri had come on his face, Victor still hasn't wiped it off. It's dribbling onto his chest now and Yuuri continues to feel hot under the collar at the sight.

"You have to wipe it off or I'm going to lose my mind," Yuuri groans, burrowing his face in his hands.

Victor's ice blue eyes bore holes into him when Yuuri peers between his fingers, finding the drying semen being flicked off and smeared tackily underneath Victor's striking nose.

"Sperm-stache," he jokes, and Yuuri groans.

"I hate this."

"You love me."

Yuuri sighs, smiling fondly as he sits up and gathers Victor into his arms. "Of course I do." When Victor's arms wrap around his back, Yuuri presses his lips softly to his lover's neck and whispers again. "But if you keep teasing me, you know I'll be inclined to fuck you until the sun comes up."

"As always, your stamina never ceases to amaze me," Victor murmurs into Yuuri's shoulder in return, loving the feeling of Yuuri's knobby spine against his fingertips. "I suppose, since tomorrow we are both off, that I shall allow it."

"You don't have to, if you're just saying that to be nice to me."

"What?" Victor blinks in disbelief. "You think that I would dislike sleeping with my favorite man in the world?"

Yuuri flicks him in the forehead with a flirty smirk. "I was just saying that I didn't want you to cater to my whims because I'm a little horny. I could literally have sex with you every day.  _All the time_."

Victor licks his lips. "Oooh, such a naughty boy. Who on earth could you have gotten this attitude from?"

Yuuri reaches out for a tube of lubricant on the nightstand and chuckles. "Who indeed." He descends on Victor's lower half and pushes his finger back and forth over his hole with a grin.

Victor clamps his unsteady thighs around Yuuri's head and croons in pleasure, already feeling raw and oversensitive. "Whoever it was, I'd like to thank them."

"Oh, don't worry," Yuuri assures him as he slowly pushes one finger inside of his glossy-eyed sap of a boyfriend, "I'll thank him thoroughly enough for the both of us."

"Horrible influence."

"You can say that again." Yuuri laughs and starts to give Victor a blowjob.

He brings Victor to tears when he orgasms, muttering Russian and broken English, nothing but loving words for his loving boyfriend.

//

The next morning, Yuuri brings Victor breakfast in bed, happily surveying the messy sheets, nasty hickeys and light scratches scattering his pale skin.

Victor grumbles awake, sore and sour, but he smiles when Yuuri kisses him. He blithely comments, "In the end, you only came on my face once. You were fairly tame despite your earlier excitement."

Yuuri blinks in surprise as Victor tears into his toast. "Did you want me to?"

"It is your kink," Victor shrugs carelessly, crumbs stuck on his nose and chin. Yuuri fucking loves the man. "I do not mind it."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm that into it," Yuuri assures him quietly, combing Victor's delicate hair with his fingers. "If anything, I'd rather make you scream my name and pull my hair. You let me satisfy one fantasy, though, so now it's my turn to satisfy one of yours."

Victor seems to think as he eats his fruit medley, and then he points a fork at Yuuri. "You ought to absolutely spoil me rotten. Take your time, make it as slow as you can manage. Make me beg for it, darling."

Yuuri rolls his eyes. " _You_ always want me to hurry up."

"That is why you must be in control," Victor hums, and Yuuri flushes lightly, embarrassed to be so trusted.

"Alright. Next time."

Victor winks, putting his plate down to plant a wet kiss on Yuuri's cheek. "You are the best."

Yuuri links their hands together once he finishes and they doze off to the tune of the news, matching necklaces glinting in the afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! anime + writing are kind of an escape for me rn bc i live in the us and hoo boy. kind and gentle words are appreciated, but thanks for stopping by no matter what. no idea what that means to me today, guys. ♥
> 
> edit nov. 12, 2016 - now followed by [the sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8533741) quite a few have requested!! ♥♥♥


End file.
